


long live meltiecon

by asifish



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reality, ali adler made me do it, don’t like do read, long live meltie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asifish/pseuds/asifish
Summary: Katie McGrath opens the door to her room, then gets more than she bargained for with costar and crush Melissa Benoist.





	long live meltiecon

Katie McGrath is certain that after today, the homosexual fans of cw’s _Supergirl_ would be doing a hell of a lot better than they were after last year’s debbacle, which was a big bonus as she wouldn’t have to spend the next few weeks arguing with and isolating herself from her coworkers. This year’s press tour had gone much better than she’d expected. With Jesse’s commitment to pleasing the fans, she felt almost sure the next few weeks of filming would go by smoothly. Almost sure.

The pages of the novel she’d picked up from the airport glared back at her while she tries, unsuccessfully, every tactic she knows to shut down the gay part of her psyche. She likes Melissa Benoist.

Rapid knocking on her hotel room door pulls her out of her thoughts. “Chyler?” Katie thinks, disappointed. She gets up and glances over at her still open book before walking to the door.

“I know you’re still up!” Melissa’s voice is muffled by the door.

No fucking way.

Katie’s heart hammers, she feels nervous bile crawling it’s way up her throat, it wasn’t often Melissa sought her out to spend time together of her own volition. It hurt how Melissa seemed to subtly ignore her, especially after last year’s sdcc. The invisible wall between them she’d tried to hard to get through had been thickened what felt like irreparably since last year.

Melissa’s hand is up as if she’s going to knock again when Katie pulls the door open.

“Hi! Katie!”

Katie does a double take. “Uh, hey. Hey! What’s up?”

They both smile that dazed, easy smile they save for each other. Katie already feels that familiar charge of deep warmth between them.

Melissa gulps visibly. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, yeah, okay. Go ahead.”

Katie steps aside and holds open the door for her costar, closing it after her.

“What brings you–”

Melissa’s quick hand clasps the front of Katie’s black skeleton shirt and pulls her in to press their lips together. Katie freezes for just a second before her hands come up to grasp Melissa’s face. Melissa starts walking them forward, her mouth not leaving Katie’s as they move towards the bed. Katie feels the back of her legs hit the edge of the bed and Melissa gives her a light push, causing her to fall back on the bed, finally pulling the two apart.

“Melissa I–” Katie sits up, dazed.

“Wait. I have to say something.” Melissa holds her hand up to cut Katie off, and sits down next to her on the soft bed. “I wanted–no, I want Kara and Lena together. I’ve wanted it since, well, since we first read lines together back during our chemistry reads. And Katie, for the longest time I thought that was just me trying to be inclusive. It’s not. I felt something then, and I feel something still when we work together. There’s something between us. There’s this spark that me and Chris can’t fake no matter how much we read lines or, for fuck’s sake go at it in the hopes that it’d erase what I want to have with you. And I’m sorry. I’m sorry it took me so long to admit that what they have, our characters, it’s rooted in something real. It’s what I feel for you. It’s real. Every moment of it. Every shoot we do every take isn’t just me faking it, and it keeps me up at night wondering if you are.”

Melissa sighs tearfully, taking a deep breath before she speaks again. “Is it? Is it fake?”

“There’s some things in this world you can’t fake.” Katie whispers, thinking about how she can’t convince her family she’s straight. “Believe me, I’ve tried.”

“You don’t have to hide from me, Katie.” Melissa murmurs.

Katie smiles easily, her eyes locked on Melissa. “Can we, um, watch a movie?”

Melissa smiles and nods. “Yeah. But we should get hammered.”

“I could go for a drink.”

Katie reaches over and picks up the hotel phone, dialing for room service.

They put on _I, Tonya_ before opening the most expensive bottle of wine the hotel had. Katie enjoyed being around Melissa with such a pure earnestness it’s scared her since the beginning. She wasn’t even paying attention to the movie, her mind was too caught up in Melissa and the kiss neither of them dared to mention. She almost forgot Melissa was there. Almost. There had been a moment today, an unforgettable one, where Katie had reached out and without thinking, began caressing with the hair of the woman she’s been so infatuated with for the past year. It felt right. The texture, the smell, the intimacy and quiet nature of the moment amidst the chaos of the press room. She could have done it for hours if they hadn’t called for the interview to start. She stares closely at the blonde woman shivering next to her, bottle of wine set firmly in her lap. Katie reaches her hand out, brushing her fingers over Melissa’s.

“Are you gay, Melissa?”

Melissa shakes her head from side to side, her hands moving up, quickly shielding her expression.

“I don’t know. I don’t-–I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I thought theatre would be different, I thought I’d be able to be- whatever it is I am- without all of this. But there was all this pressure to, you know, be with the it-boy. Or maybe there wasn’t, I’m not sure. I always. I’m…”

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Katie says knowingly. She wished she’d had someone say the same words to her.

“Blake’s mother was right, I’m a fucking hooch,” Melissa mutters, her hands dropping back to the wine. Katie snorts, she shakes her head watching her costar refill her glass. “Melissa… don’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true. It was bad enough cheating on the guys I dated before Blake, but, fucking Tyler and then Chris? God, Chris.” Melissa feels another wave of nausea and guilt wash over her as she remembers her boyfriend. She cringes at the word.

“I told him I didn’t want him to come back, can you believe that? At first I actually tried to make him stay, yes even after his contract was up, I said they could work something out with the network. Jessica and Rovner were on my side and everything. But now,” Melissa waves her hands, her wine sloshing dangerously in the glass. “Now he wants to write for whatever fucking reason. Because to him, playing savior is more important than us being together, obviously. All after I wrecked my show for his shitty arc. And then, then, he offered to come back and–” Melissa pauses, taking a long swig from her glass. “I don’t know, Katie. Something inside of me just snapped. I told him I didn’t want him around set being loud anymore. He lost his shit, unfollowed the fucking Supergirl instagram, called my dog annoying. Can you believe that? My fucking baby.”

Katie’s head reels as Melissa speaks. She downs the rest of her glass before taking the bottle from Melissa and refilling, she needed to be hammered if she was going to listen to the woman she’s basically in love with talk about her boyfriend.

“Fuck. Wow, fuck. That’s insane and just… a lot. I’m sorry.”

Melissa doesn’t seem as torn up as she should be about everything, despite the heavy topic.

“Don’t be. You make things better, Katie. You really do. I feel better with you.”

They share another long, charged, look that leaves Katie’s mouth dry. She licks her lips and tries to think of something else to say.

“I try. I don’t mind helping.” Her words were almost slurred, but she didn’t mind. Melissa’s cheeks had a drunken heat behind them, she wasn’t alone. She watches as Melissa downs a few more mouthfuls of wine, her eyes following the line of the blonde’s jaw down to her neck. She’s jolted back to reality when Mel’s voice breaks through, a knowing smile on her face. She’d been caught. Melissa drinks the rest of her glass before setting it aside and Katie does the same, mirroring.

“You know, after you and I’s first chemistry read, I called Blake. I was cold to him. I knew things were over. I knew that it wasn’t going to work because he wasn’t you, and as good as things were going there was never going to be anything that gave me the same thrill. So even, even if you and I couldn’t be together at least I wouldn’t be stringing him along knowing we didn’t connect in the way he thought we did. If I had been braver I would’ve-”

“Melissa,” Katie cuts in, softly, not wanting to startle the woman now that she’s invested so much tragic backstory. “We have something here. You aren’t imagining anything. And this,” she reaches out, taking gentle hold of Melissa’s shaking hands. “I… I feel the way you do.”

“Can I be honest with you? Like, can I just be really fucking honest?” Melissa asks, and Katie shoots her a playful look as if she hadn’t been really fucking honest all night, still she nods her head in agreement.

“Go ahead.”

“There’s been this weird… separation between us. I couldn’t… I just couldn’t fucking handle it anymore when I saw you in the doorway. Looking all perfect in your Irish glory despite your makeup being utterly fucked from today. And you, just–” Melissa gestures with her hands vaguely in Katie’s direction. She hiccups, then scooches, her lean body pressing up against Katie’s softer build.

“Like, Katie, I don’t know why it’s been like this. Why I can’t even ask to take a selfie with you for fucking Instagram without feeling like I’m so nervous I’m gonna throw the fuck up. It’s bullshit, and I’m… I’m sorry. Really sorry,” she whispers, her hand brushing over her friend’s sharp jaw.

Katie leans into the soft hand Melissa’s using to cup her face, her eyes shut while she unconsciously lets out a happy sigh. “You’re drunk.” She giggles, opening one eye to look at Melissa.

“Yes,” Melissa agrees. “I need to say what I’m saying, though. Drunk or not. I’ve got to get this out there.”

Katie nods in understanding, giving Melissa the go ahead. She seems to understand because she forgoes the glass completely and chugs the rest of the wine much to Katie’s, albeit impressed, dismay.

“I don’t want to be separated from you. When I see you with the rest of the cast, or, I don’t know, you or one of the others texts the group chat talking about all the fun you had, I feel like a fucking idiot. Because I’m terrified. I’m terrified me avoiding you fucked up everything. Between us, I guess. We were so close and then I blew it last year, and we’re getting close again but, I just feel so guilty, even now… at the end of the day, Katie, I know I’m not supposed to be with you.” Melissa sighs, leaning forward to press her forehead to Katie’s. “No matter how fucking bad I want to be.”

“You’re so drunk.”

“And you’re so loveable,” Melissa tilts her head up to press her lips against Katie’s forehead. “I love you.”

“Melissa, you have a boyfriend.”

“Ew, don’t say that.”

“Boyfriend,” Katie repeats in a sing-song voice, teasing.

Melissa snorts. “Everybody makes mistakes. I’ll leave right now I swear to God, Mcgrath.”

“McGra.” Katie complains, grimacing.

“McGrath.” Melissa smirks, sitting up straight.

“Benwa.” Katie crosses her arms, shooting one eyebrow up.

Melissa’s brow furrows at that. “Fine, _Mcgra_. Whatever, say boyfriend again and I’ll leave. I’m sure Chyler is still awake.”

“Like she’ll open her door to you after the stunt you pulled earlier? Making her move to be between us. Subtle.” Katie reaches out, pushing Melissa’s shoulder lightly before scooting closer. “Plus you have my lipstick on your mouth, it’s a flattering look but not the right one.”

“Let’s have sex.”

Katie freezes. “You’re kidding.”

“No, seriously. Let’s have sex.” Melissa turns to face Katie fully now, her hands reaching for her costars.

“Melissa, you’re seriously hammered.”

“Then you drink more and be on my level. That way we’re even.” Melissa talks casually, like she were rehashing the weather, and it’s making Katie’s head spin. She tries to find something to say, but she’s speechless watching Melissa call for two more bottles of wine. She makes her way to the door when the alcohol arrives, making sure none of the other cast members peeped in before she makes her way back to the bed.

“I can’t believe you.” Katie chuckles, popping open one of the bottles and taking long gulps, her eyes closed. She chokes on the wine when Melissa’s lips brush her neck, her hand immediately coming up to tangle in soft, blonde hair. “You can’t do that, I could’ve died!” Katie sputters, coughing a little.

“You’re dramatic. But fine, drink up I’ll wait.” Melissa holds her hands up for a second before letting them drop in her lap, leaning forward to watch Katie polish off half the bottle. Katie leans back, setting the wine on the side table next to her long abandoned glass. Melissa takes the opportunity to climb in Katie’s lap with a smug smile on her face as she looks down at the surprised woman under her, a giggle bubbling up from her throat.

“You look good under me.”

“You’d look better under me,” Katie retorts before sitting up and pushing Melissa back, straddling her. She leans down, dragging her lips along Melissa’s neck before kissing up to the corner of her mouth, leaving soft faded lipstick marks in her wake.

“Perfect,” Katie mumbles, smirking.

Melissa tilts her head to catch Katie’s lips, finally kissing her again. Their kisses are messy, only getting sloppier as the alcohol kicks in more for the both of them. Melissa’s hands wander over the lightly tanned exposed skin of the woman on top of her before she tugs at her shirt, wanting it off. It’s not like she’d never seen Katie’s chest, she watched _Labyrinth_ , but the thin fabric was far too much between them. Katie pulls back just enough for her to slip both her and Melissa’s shirts off before connecting their lips again. Her heart starts racing as Katie’s fingers trail to her waistline, toying with the fabric still separating them. Trails kisses along the blonde’s jaw, stopping to whisper in her ear.

“Maybe we shouldn’t fuck. You deserve the best and I’m far too drunk to deliver.” Katie’s words are slurred, making her almost impossible to understand with her already difficult accent. “And I want to remember it, I’m scared I won’t.”

Melissa hums in agreement, blinking a few times to clear her head. “I don’t want to leave. You, and all the wine, are here.”

“Stay. I don’t want you to leave.” Katie says, moving off of the blonde.

“I’m going to keep drinking, we have wine to go through.” Melissa reaches for the half empty bottle, watching Katie curl up.

“Fuck yeah, can’t let it go to waste,” the other woman mumbles, her eyes closed.

Melissa settles next to Katie, playing with her silky dyed hair as she sips from the bottle, opening up instagram. She unfollows Chyler first, she was tired of seeing her post about her husband. “We get it, Nathan needs fans,” she mutters.

“Fuck you and you’re stupid music.” She unfollows Mehcad.

“You have a weird obsession with Chris.” David.

“You only got between Katie and I.” Odette.

“Just friends my ass.” Jeremy.

“I can’t even stand to be in the same room as you.” Chris.

She frowns at the empty bottle, huffing, and moves to get the other one when she feels Katie’s arms wrap around her.

“Warm,” she mumbles, her arms tightening around Melissa. Mel giggles, for someone so incredibly sexy, the Irish woman next to her was kind of a dork. It’s one of the things she loved about Katie. She sets the bottle aside and settles down against Katie, bringing her phone up again. She taps Katie’s cheek lightly and makes a kissing noise and the half-conscious Irish woman puckers her lips. Melissa smiles and turns her head, taking a slightly blurry picture of their lips together and posts it before tossing her phone off and cuddling up closer to Katie. She falls asleep quickly, listening to the steady heartbeat of the woman next to her.

Katie wakes up half naked tangled with Melissa. The sun isn’t shining through the curtains, but she has a feeling it’s late and her head is throbbing. She untangles herself and searches for her first the remote to turn on trashy news and then her phone.

“–racy picture with her costar Katie Mcgrath on Instagram this morning. The two are shown, presumably shirtless, kissing in the picture posted.” Katie freezes, she knows that voice. She looks up at the T.V. to see a fuming Leanne next to a picture she has no memory of. There’s smudged lipstick all over Melissa’s neck and they’re kissing, shirtless. Thankfully no one’s nipple is out, but it’s evident.

“Fuck! Melissa, fuck, wake up!” Katie shakes Melissa awake, earning a dissatisfied groan from the blonde woman.

“I know the Irish aren’t known for comfort but be a little more gentle.” Melissa complains, flopping onto her stomach to bury her face in the pillow.

“Hashtag Meltie is trending on twitter worldwide and we’re all over the news.” Katie presses, shaking Melissa again.

“Meltie?” Melissa repeats, confused, and opens the twitter app. Her mentions are blowing up with the picture she posted last night. Her eyes widen and she rushes to switch over to Instagram. The photo has near a million likes and it’s right there on her public account.

“Fuck.”

“We’re fucked.” Katie agrees, scrolling through the notifications from her castmates on her phone.

“We didn’t even fuck,” Melissa grumbles, reading through some of the comments. She’s ignoring the fifty-three missed calls and one hundred and thirty four texts from Chris.

Katie pushes her lightly, unable to help the soft laugh leaving her throat. “That’s what you’re worried about?”

Melissa shrugs, smirking. “Well, yeah. Look, they already think we slept together. We might as well, I’d hate to let down the fans.”

Katie looks at Melissa in disbelief. “You’re unbelievable.”

They both grin.

Melissa shrugs. “It can’t hurt anything now, and orgasms are a great hangover cure.”

Both women jolt at the sound of Chyler Leigh thrashing her fists against the door.

“ARE YOU BULLYING MY HUSBAND BECAUSE YOU THINK I’M GAY?!”

Katie gawks. “You unfollowed Chyler?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember anything past us making out in bed.”

“STUPID MUSIC?!” Mehcad bellows.

Katie and Melissa jolt at the growing crowd of coworkers hollering outside the door.

“MELTIE FOREVER!” Jesse yells over the growing crowd of voices demanding the women’s attention.

“Wanna see how loud we can get before they leave?” Katie quips, nudging Melissa.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she replies, smiling as their lips meet.


End file.
